··Beso nocturno··
by Underword
Summary: Secuela de ··Visita nocturna··. Juniper regresa a casa muy devastada que sus sentimientos por Apollo no sean correspondidos, sin embargo, esta misma noche recibe la visita de alguien especial. A x J (nota: lo de A no es Apollo :P)


**··Beso nocturno··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** Secuela de ··Visita nocturna··. Juniper regresa a casa muy devastada que sus sentimientos por Apollo no sean correspondidos, sin embargo, esta misma noche recibe la visita de alguien especial. A x J (nota: lo de A no es Apollo :P)

 **Género: Romance/Drama. Yuri**

 **Raiting: T**

 **Pairing: JuniThena, Juniper Woods x Athena Cykes, Morizumi Shinobu x Kidzuki Kokone**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **Este fic transcurre en Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

 **N/A: nunca me agradó la personaje Juniper desde que la vi en DD y me enteré que está enamorada de Apollo, también por su culpa Apollo se ha lastimado y comencé a odiarla por eso. Sin embargo, gracias a mi amiga Ashery24 decidí darle una pequeña oportunidad y más cuando leí en su fic el cap de JuniThena ^^. No he leído tanto yuri, pero no le encuentro nada malo porque no soy para juzgar parejas del mismo género ^_^, después de todo, me gusta leer yaoi.**

 **Este es mi primer fic yuri que publico, así que espero que les sea de su agrado, lo escribí con todo mi dedicación, especialmente para ti Ashery24! ^u^ Espero que te guste.**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **··Beso nocturno··**

 **One shot**

Lo único que podía sentir ahora era dolor.

No había dolor tan intenso como este que estaba sufriendo ahora. No había palabras para describirlo o expresarlo.

Tan sólo quería que la tierra la tragara para que nadie la oyera gritar de dolor y frustración…

Dolor y frustración. Tal vez, era eso lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Su amor que sintió por Apollo, aquel chico cuya sonrisa genuina le daba fuerzas para seguir en adelante y que tuvo el valor de protegerla del peligro como un príncipe con armadura, nunca fue correspondido.

Él jamás la vio de esa manera, aparte podía suponer que ni estuvo interesado en ella más que ser un amigo, a pesar que no lo conocía bien.

Apollo ya era de alguien, como esa persona era de Apollo. No necesitaba adivinarlo, había visto cómo Apollo junto con el fiscal Klavier Gavin se entendían, se apoyaban y se amaban.

El amor que el fiscal profesaba al abogado no tenía comparación alguna.

Ella quedó nada más como una ingenua enamorada que no captó la esencia de la realidad, ni siquiera cuando Apollo se mostró desinteresado de sus acciones.

Tal vez, todo el mundo tenía razón de ella.

Juniper siempre fue una chica tímida y aislada de las personas. Por culpa de su delicado estado de salud le dificultaba interactuar con otros niños.

Para evitarlos, no asistía a clases, no hablaba o se sentaba siempre al último de su salón mientras observaba cómo sus compañeros formaban pequeños grupos e interactuaban entre sí.

Le hubiera gustado haber nacido sana, sin nada de problemas ni preocupaciones. A causa de su problema con el asma, sus padres han decidido que viviera en la casa de campo de su abuela y gracias a eso, su salud mejoró un poco.

Pero, eso no cambiaba mucho. A pesar que la solución para calmar sus ataques de tos era oler sus girasoles, eso no ayudaba a tener amigos.

Todo fue hasta que conoció a otra niña de su clase que también se ausentaba, esa niña sufría un extraño defecto de sus oídos y por esa razón evitaba contacto con cualquier persona. Su nombre era Athena Cykes.

La veía sentada en el banco más alejado de su salón, siempre estaba en silencio y casi nunca la vio interactuar con otros niños. También algo que notó de ella fueron esos extraños cascos sobre su cabeza que parecían molestarla.

Un día, Athena y ella se quedaron solas durante el receso mientras el resto salía para almorzar. Juniper al mirar lo solitaria y triste que estaba Athena, se armó un poco de valor y decidió dirigirle una palabra.

-H-Hola… -saludó tímidamente con un hilo de voz.

Athena la miró con los ojos amplios, Juniper se quedó sin palabras al contemplar sus ojos. Eran grandes y brillantes color azul que le parecieron hermosos, casi podía perderse en ellos.

-Hola –le devolvió el saludo- ¿Me hablas a mí? –preguntó lentamente.

La pequeña Woods asintió, al notar que Athena la miraba fijamente eso la puso nerviosa. Y sin poder evitarlo, se puso a toser constantemente.

-O-oye, ¿estás bien? –la chica de cabellos anaranjados abandonó su escritorio para encaminarse a donde estaba la chica de cabellos oscuros.

Juniper tomó el girasol que estaba en su cabeza como adorno para inhalarlo, tras respirar el aroma natural de la flor sintió que su respiración se calmó.

-E-estoy bien –le respondió para colocarse de vuelta la flor sobre su cabeza- S-sólo… tengo una salud muy delicada.

-Ah, ¿no es grave? ¿Te he causado esto? –preguntó la pelinaranja sintiéndose culpable.

Juniper la miró alarmada, pero trató de serenarse para evitar otro ataque de tos.

-N-no, no es eso –movió las manos para calmarla- No es tu culpa, es solamente asma… eso es todo –al ver que la chica seguía mirando el suelo, Juniper se sintió mal- P-pe-perdón si… te he incomodado por mi enfermedad…

Esta vez, fue Athena quien la miró alarmada y apenada.

-¡No! –Juniper se sobresaltó ante su voz elevada, la pelinaranja se dio cuenta de aquella así que decidió continuar- Q-quiero decir… tú no hiciste nada malo… tan sólo… -miró el suelo nuevamente mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza- ¿No te incomodo? –al ver que la pelioscura la miraba con una expresión confundida, continuó- ¿No te parece incómodo hablarle a alguien… con éstos? –lo último pronunciado, señaló a los extraños cascos que tenía puestos sobre su cabeza. Era extraño para la pelinaranja que la chica de cabellos oscuros le hablara, la mayoría de los niños que la miraban se burlaban de ella o se alejaban llamándola "extraña chica robot".

Juniper no la miró con ojos llenos de burla, malicia o miedo. En lugar de ello, la miró con curiosidad, como si quisiera descifrar que eran esas cosas que tenían puestas.

-Lo he notado, pero… nunca supe que son –admitió honestamente la pelicastaña- ¿Para qué los usas?

La pelinaranja parpadeó atónita.

-¿D-de verdad quieres saber para qué los uso? –preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

Juniper asintió en silencio.

-B-bueno –titubeó con el rostro sonrojado por la timidez y vergüenza, era la primera vez que alguien estaba interesado de sus cascos- S-se que te sonará raro o te reirás de esto… -al suspirar, decidió hablar al grano- La razón por la que uso estos cascos, es para evitar escuchar ruidos intensos porque mis oídos son muy sensibles cuando estoy en lugares llenos de gente –declaró a velocidad a causa de sus nervios, pero pausando en ciertas partes de su oración para que la niña la entendiera.

La pelicastaña-oscura parpadeó, así que esa era la razón por la que tenía puesto esto y no era por moda o cosas así.

Mientras que la pelinaranja interpretó el silencio de la pelioscura como el fin de la conversación, supuso que le diría extraña y huiría del salón como los otros niños. Se sintió desanimada, jamás tendría amigos.

Pero antes de hacer ademanes de alejarse, la chica de cabellos oscuros habló.

-Yo creo que no son raros –le respondió, al mirarla a los ojos, Juniper miró el suelo por unos momentos mientras tímidamente jugaba con sus dedos- Creo que… son bonitos y te quedan bien –declaró lo último sonrojándose con timidez.

Athena la miró boquiabierta. ¡Nunca antes le había dicho algo así! ¡Ni siquiera su madre! Por una extraña razón, sentía una calidez de esperanza y felicidad viajar por su pecho.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la pelinaranja sintiéndose más confianza gracias a las pequeñas palabras que intercambió con la chica pelioscura.

Juniper levantó la vista, hace mucho que no ha entablado una conversación larga con alguien y ahora, se sentía mucho más segura tras haber hablado con la pelinaranja.

-Juniper Woods –le respondió con una tímida sonrisa que le pareció bonita para la chica de cabellos naranjas- ¿Y tú?

-Athena Cykes –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, su inseguridad y nerviosismo parecieron haberse esfumado- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Junie.

La aludida parpadeó, nunca nadie le dirigió de esa manera. Pero, sentía una gran felicidad que sea Athena quien le llame así, sonaba que había cariño, ternura y confianza.

Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa mucho más brillante que la otra, dejando sin palabras a Athena.

-Un gusto a ti también, Thena –

Y fue entonces que, ambas chicas se han hecho amigas.

Juniper sonrió al recordarlo, en aquel momento se sintió mucho más segura y despreocupada cuando conoció a Athena. Desde que se hicieron amigas, han hecho muchas cosas juntas y se divirtieron olvidándose de las diferencias o defectos que sufrían.

Por primera vez en su infancia, había sonreído como nunca.

Sin embargo, cuando se despidió de Athena quien dijo que mañana la visitaría en cuanto su madre, quien era la Dra. Metis Cykes, terminara con un trabajo que le encargó el fiscal Simon Blackquill (el amigo de Athena y el alumno de su madre); no volvió jamás.

Juniper había entendido la razón de su ausencia a clases, pero cuando no ha recibido una llamada de su amiga o ni siquiera hubo presencia de ella, comenzó a preocuparse.

Pensó que Athena se olvidó de ella o tal vez, algo malo debió haberle sucedido cómo para que no apareciera. Hasta que llegó una triste noticia…

La madre de Athena, la Dra. Metis Cykes fue asesinada y el fiscal Blackquill ha sido acusado del crimen y encarcelado en proceso…

Y Athena, tuvo que ser trasladada a Europa bajo el cuidado de sus familiares.

Eso devastó mucho a Juniper.

Recordó que tras haberse enterado de ello, sintió su mundo desmoronarse. Su seguridad, valor, confianza, felicidad y sonrisas en su interior se vieron desintegrados en cuanto se enteró que su amiga lo perdió todo y estaba lejos como para consolarla.

Es como si al haberse ido Athena, su felicidad se fue con ella.

Juniper estuvo desconsolada en ese momento, largos días estuvo sin asistir a clases y había derramado lágrimas más que sus ataques de tos.

Pero, algo en su mente, que reproducía en cada noche la imagen de sus días que pasó con Athena. Días llenos de sonrisas y despreocupaciones. Días llenos de sol y luz, de risas y juegos. De ahí supo que su vida no tenía que parar ahí, no debía sufrir amargura y dolor como la vez que estuvo sola; tenía que seguir en adelante, estaba segura que Athena no querría verla así.

Juniper decidió continuar su camino y sentía que Athena también hacía el suyo.

Regresó a la escuela y comenzó a estudiar, a pesar de su salud, pensar en su amiga le daba fuerzas para continuar su vida y no dejaría que su enfermedad se interponga.

Tras haberse ingresado a Themis Legal Academy con buenas calificaciones y convertirse en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, decidió estudiar para convertirse en jueza. Muchos decían que ella no parecía tener carácter para ser juez, dado por su débil estado de salud, su personalidad o su manera de vestirse; pero no le importaba, haría un esfuerzo para lograr su sueño y no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara.

En ese lugar, conoció a Hugh O'Conner estudiante para ser abogado defensor y Robin Newman, estudiante para ser fiscal. A pesar de sus personalidades un tanto excéntricas y extrañas, rápidamente formaron una gran amistad con ella y se han hecho accesorios del mismo diseño como prueba de ello.

Por primera vez, Juniper sintió que podía sonreír otra vez.

Llegó un día que no se lo esperó.

Athena Cykes, su amiga de infancia y la persona que pensó que no la volvería a ver, regresó de la nada.

Tras mirarla, Athena se había hecho hermosa. Su cabello naranja que brillaba bajo la luz del sol creció con una hermosa caída, sus ojos brillantes que tanto la fascinaron seguían siendo bellos y su cuerpo tenía las proporciones propias de una mujer madura. De pronto, Juniper se había sentido niña e inmadura comparada con su mejor amiga.

Al principio, Juniper sintió sorpresa, consternación, alivio, felicidad, júbilo y otras miles de sensaciones difíciles de describir. Al principio estuvo petrificada al verla frente a sus ojos, no había encontrado palabras para dirigirle después de tantos años sin verla; no supo que significado tenía cuando sintió una calidez viajar por su rostro y por su pecho, tampoco su corazón palpitar en ritmo errático de latidos.

La pelioscura todo aquello había sentido tan sólo cuando sus castaños ojos se encontraron con los de Athena. Aquellos brillantes orbes azules que la atraparon cuando niña y tanto la fascinaron cada vez que la veía, ahora, es como si aquellas emociones perdidas nuevamente regresaron de las profundidades.

Juniper ahí supo que todo eso lo sintió con Athena únicamente y no con Apollo. Al principio, había creído que Apollo era el causante de esas inexplicables emociones intensas; todo el tiempo, cada vez que lo veía sonreír o lo mencionaban.

Pero, no fue así…

Recordó en aquel día cuando estaba de lo más tranquila junto con Robin y Hugh hablando con Athena y Apollo hasta que… dos policías irrumpieron el salón de la academia junto con el inspector de traje blanco anunciando "Juniper Woods estás arrestada por el asesinato de Constance Courte".

Sintió su corazón detenerse ante aquella acusación. El miedo, desconcierto y desesperación no tardaron de atacarla en ese instante, ¿por qué la Prof. Courte ha muerto? ¿Por qué era arrestada por algo que no había hecho?

No podía luchar ni decir algo en defensa, esos oficiales vinieron bajo las órdenes del Inspector Fullbright y nada haría cambiar de parecer.

En cuanto sintió sus brazos ser tomados por ambos oficiales, en silencio miró a sus amigos que estaban ahí, entre ellos, a Apollo. Juniper con desesperación quería que Apollo saliera al rescate, que hubiera hecho o dicho algo para evitarlo.

Pero nunca pasó, él tan sólo se quedó suspendido mirándola con los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad y sin decir algo al respecto.

La decepción cayó pesadamente sobre sus hombros, con lágrimas que amenazaban escaparse por sus ojos y con derrota, caminaba cabizbaja hacia la salida de la academia acompañada de las autoridades.

Todo fue hasta que escuchó el grito determinado de Athena, a pesar de no haberla visto, ella dijo que la defenderá y hará todo lo posible en demostrar su inocencia porque le tenía fe. Aquellas palabras de su amiga, le dieron una chispa de esperanza, a pesar que, fue detenida y trasladada a una celda… mantuvo las palabras de Athena en su mente, confiando que todo saldrá bien.

Ahora que lo veía claramente, con el joven abogado no existió un vínculo, ni siquiera fue su cliente…

Aparte, pensó que él sentía lo mismo que ella cuando la rescató de la explosión ocurrida en el Palacio de Justicia.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Apollo, su corazón latía normal y la temperatura de su cuerpo tenía el grado de calor normal.

No era lo mismo cuando estaba Athena cerca.

Juniper abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de aquello.

Todo el tiempo… estaba enamorada de Athena, su mejor amiga.

Aquella vez, en la noche del festival de la Themis Legal Academy cuando cantó con el fiscal Gavin "La Serenata de la guitarra" y sus ojos se posaron en el público, se sonrojó y sintió su corazón latir en ritmo frenético era porque Athena, situada al lado de Apollo y Trucy, la estaba mirando en el escenario.

Ella era la causa de estas emociones tan abrumadoras y agradables.

Ahora que sabía de ello… Juniper hundió su rostro en su almohada.

A pesar de darse cuenta de los sentimientos por su amiga, se preguntaba si ella sentía lo mismo… o si hubiera sentido lo mismo, debió haber pasado mal cuando le habló todo el tiempo de sus "sentimientos amorosos" por Apollo.

Se sentía… tan estúpida de sólo pensarlo. No podía evitar llorar por ser tan patética y tonta.

-Juniper –sintió la voz cálida de su abuela golpear suavemente la puerta- Tienes visita…

La chica se sentía tan mal y devastada que tenía desgana de rechazar cualquier presencia familiar, si eran Robin o Hugh, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos.

Antes que pudiera responder, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a la persona que la dejó sin aliento.

-Junie… -pronunció una voz muy familiar para ella mientras suavemente cerraba la puerta para tener una charla privada, sabiendo que la abuela de su amiga las había dejado a solas.

-T-Thena –pronunció dubitativamente para luego tratar de limpiar inútilmente sus rastros de lágrimas- ¿Q-qué estás…*hip* haciendo *hip* a-aquí? –hipaba la Woods debido a las erráticas respiraciones a causa de sus lloriqueos.

La abogada miró el estado que presentaba su amiga. El cabello de Juniper estaba desordenado, sus trenzas fueron eliminadas y su sombrero con girasoles descansaba sobre su escritorio pequeño, aún conservaba su ropa informal. Su amiga sostenía con fuerza su almohada, su rostro estaba húmedo por los pequeños rastros visibles de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Athena la miró con tristeza y culpabilidad por su estado, se sentía mal y sospechaba que Juniper se enteró de manera dolorosa acerca de su colega.

-¿E-estás bien, Junie? –después de meditar las palabra que quería dirigirla, optó por lo primero que se le ocurrió y le habló de una manera suave para calmar a su amiga.

Al levantar su rostro pegado de su almohada, sus ojos se encontraron con los hermosos y brillantes ojos azules de su amiga que tanto le fascinaron y admiraron desde que la conoció.

Sus latidos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo desenfrenado y errático, podía sentirlo con toda claridad y oírlo rebotar como un tambor.

No podía evitar el calor viajar por su rostro, para ocultarlo Juniper desvió su mirada al suelo.

-E-esto… estoy bien –le respondió bajito, Juniper no estaba segura si sus sentimientos serían esta vez correspondidos (con Apollo no lo contaba, cuando dio cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorada de su amiga), pero Athena la escuchó perfectamente.

-Segura –cuestionó nuevamente, no necesitaba activar a Widget para leer las emociones de su amiga, con sólo mirarla sabía que estaba muy devastada y dolida que sus sentimientos hayan sido rechazados.

Sí, Athena se había enterado que Apollo, el "amor platónico" de su amiga, estaba saliendo desde antes (mucho antes de haberla conocido) con su amigo y rival: el fiscal Klavier Gavin. Según Trucy, Klavier ayudaba a Apollo a encontrar al verdadero asesino cada vez que se enfrentaban en la corte también ellos se apoyaban mutuamente, después del juicio de Vera Misham, comenzaron a salir y llevaban varios meses siendo novios. El vínculo que ambos compartían era tan fuerte que no parecía querer romperse.

Athena se había dado cuenta tarde de ello y no ha podido advertirle a tiempo a su amiga para evitar su sufrimiento.

En verdad, Athena sintió mucho dolor y tristeza cuando se enteró que sus sentimientos por Juniper no eran correspondidos.

Sí, ella estuvo enamorada de Juniper desde que se hicieron amigas cuando niñas. Al principio, se había sentido extraña de haberse enamorado de una niña también, pero al ver cómo era la relación entre su madre y la hermana de Simon, Aura; no había tomado nada raro esos sentimientos.

Había pasado muy malos momentos cuando ocurrió ese incidente, perdió a su madre horriblemente dejando cicatrices de por vida que la acosó durante sus 18 años y su mejor amigo, fue a la prisión por un crimen que no cometió.

Se sintió impotente y culpable que todo eso haya pasado, no pudo hacer nada para demostrar la inocencia de Simon.

La peor parte fue, tener que mudarse a Europa bajo el cuidado de sus familiares, alejándola del lugar donde vivía y sobre todo, de Junie, sin dejarle una oportunidad de despedirla.

Fue muy difícil para ella instalarse en un país diferente, estudiar sistemas complicados o hacer amigos.

Recordar los buenos momentos que pasó en Los Ángeles con su madre, sus robots, Simon y su hermana le dieron fuerzas para seguir en adelante, especialmente, al hacer memoria de sus momentos inolvidables con Juniper.

La niña del que empezó a tener cariño y poco a poco, terminar enamorarse perdidamente.

Había decidido estudiar leyes, uno porque fue su sueño y otro, era ayudar a los necesitados, sobre todo, a liberar a su mejor amigo y resolver el asesinato de su madre para encontrar al verdadero culpable.

En cuanto regresó a su país natal, había tomado un caso de asesinato ocurrido en la Themis Legal Academy. Sin embargo, no estaba enterada que su mejor amiga se encontraba ahí.

Al verla, Juniper ha crecido. Aún tenía rostro aniñado pero no perdía su encanto inocente por sus bellos ojos castaños, su cabello castaño grisáceo era largo y caía en ondas hermosas y le adornaba aquella flor que ella le gustaba respirar.

Lo primero que sintió Athena fue felicidad pura, emociones intensas que no había manera de expresarlo ni siquiera a través de Widget. Después de tantos años largos sin haber visto a Juniper, encontrarse cara a cara, hizo que aquellas sensaciones regresaran a la superficie.

Sentimientos que pensó haberlos perdidos en cuanto alejó sus pies de Los Ángeles.

Sin embargo, Juniper, al parecer, no sintió lo mismo que ella. Porque la atención de su amiga, se había centrado de inmediato a Apollo (quien la acompañaba en su investigación) y se mostró un interés romántico que muchos al verla afirmaban que estaba "enamorada" (ya sea por sus sonrojos constantes a su presencia o cuando tejía aquella bufanda roja con corazones rosas).

Athena sintió un dolor intensamente punzante que ni Widget pudo describirlo, debió haber imaginado que tras haber pasado tantos años, los sentimientos de Juniper han cambiado. Renunciando pesadamente a su amor frustrado, tan sólo podía apoyar a su amiga por ese amor que sentía por Apollo.

En aquel fatídico día en que Fullbright acompañado de los guardias irrumpieron la academia bajo la orden de arrestar a Juniper por el asesinato de Constance Courte, lo primero que sintió la abogada fue shock ¿por qué de todas las personas acusadas eligieron a Juniper? ¿por qué a ella?

Conociéndola bien (a pesar de no haberse visto hace mucho), Junie jamás habría hecho aquello y menos, con su profesora.

Al ver cómo su amiga acompañada de los guardias encaminarse con la cabeza gacha hacia la salida; Athena no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras su amiga iba ser llevada tras las rejas.

En ese momento, con valor y determinación le dijo que la defenderá y luchará hasta el final para demostrar su inocencia, no importa si eso significaba que se enfrentara contra Blackquill (su amigo de infancia). No iba permitir que su amiga fuera condenada por un crimen que no ha cometido. Hará todo lo que sea para ayudarla y encontrar al verdadero asesino.

Sin importar también, que no era correspondida…

Todo fue, hasta que se enteró del noviazgo de Apollo con Klavier Gavin.

Por una parte sintió una vaga esperanza que sería correspondida por Juniper algún día, sin embargo, su parte racional la hizo sentir culpable por tener pensamientos tan egoístas.

Ni bien cuando fue al hospital para detener a Juniper, se enteró por parte de las enfermeras que vieron a su amiga salir del hospital con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de profunda tristeza en su rostro.

De ahí fue cuando la abogada decidió dirigirse a su casa.

Nerviosa y algo insegura de pisar un lugar que hace mucho no lo visitaba, a pesar de la amabilidad y actitud hospitalera de la abuela de Juniper, al traspasar la puerta de su cuarto y contemplar de su estado… esos sentimientos fue reemplazado por empatía.

Aunque ahora, no encontraba palabras para esto. Se reprochó mentalmente, se supone que vino para consolar a su amiga quien sufre de un corazón roto, no estar así. Sentada sobre la cama y sin hacer nada al respecto.

Suspiró para sus adentros.

-Escucha, Junie… -pronunció para finalmente hablar- Lamento que haya sucedido con… con lo de Apollo…

-Thena –Juniper la miró a los ojos.

-Y-yo me había enterado cuando todos fuimos a comer fideos luego que haya terminado aquel juicio –se refería al juicio del incidente UR-1, donde ella había quedado acusada de haber matado a su madre y a Clay, el mejor amigo difunto de Apollo; le dio cierta amargura recordarlo, pero fue gracias a su jefe junto con el fiscal Edgeworth han logrado resolverlo- Y-yo… debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no podía porque… nunca te he visto tan feliz y tan enamorada que no quería arruinarlo, lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho por no haberte hecho saber de esto –pronunció lo último con cierta amargura y tristeza que apenas podía ocultarlo.

La pelicastaña se sintió mal, la razón por la que su amiga no se lo había dicho fue porque no quería causarle dolor alguno de su enamoramiento por Apollo; la culpable era ella por no haberse dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Athena y no haber especulado de la relación de Apollo con el fiscal Gavin.

Athena sufría por su culpa, debió pasar muy mal por aquello.

-Entiendo que quieras estar sola ahora… -

-Thena –llamó Juniper queriendo decirle algo, pero su amiga parecía concentrada en tratar de animarla.

-Y tal vez, ya no quieras hablar conmigo jamás… -

-Thena –

-Lo entenderé, si quieres me iré y… -

-¡Athena! –elevó la voz esta vez con más valor.

La susodicha parpadeó mientras la miraba boquiabierta y con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro. Nunca había escuchado a su amiga gritar así, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeñas debido a su timidez.

-¡No me gusta Apollo! Es cierto que tuve un cierto flechazo por él, pero ¡Ya no estoy enamorada de él! ¡Nunca lo estuve! –al ver a su amiga sin decir algo, Juniper cerró los ojos y decidió decir la verdad, era ahora o nunca- Y-yo… siempre estuve enamorada de otra persona –ante esto Athena dejó de respirar, si su amiga jamás estuvo enamorada de Apollo, quería decir… no, eso no podía significar que la correspondiera. Por mucho que le doliera el corazón, la miró atentamente para escucharla.

-Esa persona ¡e-eres tú, Athena! ¡Siempre me haz gustado mucho! –le declaró sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos marrones, sabía que era demasiado tarde, pero no estaba arrepentida de haberlo dicho. Ya no importaba. Estaba harta de tanto llorar y verse patética, tenía que afrontar las cosas y aceptar la realidad, si eso significara correr el riesgo de perder su valiosa amistad con Athena.

Athena, en cambio, la miró por largos ratos en silencio. Su cerebro trataba de procesar por lo que acaba de escuchar recientemente. ¿E-era cierto eso? ¿Q-que Juniper siempre le ha gustado?

Entonces, si todos esos sonrojos, nervios y dulces sonrisas que supuestamente eran por Apollo, en verdad, fueron por ella. Solamente por ella y nadie más.

Al ver que su amiga no le respondía nada, Juniper lo interpretó como un rechazo. De pronto, todo el coraje y valor que reunió hace unos ratos se vieron sustituidos por la decepción y tristeza. No hacía falta ser una experta en emociones, era evidente que no fue correspondida.

Lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente en sus ojos marrones, pero con un significado más profundo que las anteriores. Nuevamente, no fue correspondida, esta vez, por la persona que tanto estuvo enamorada de verdad.

-Juniper –pronunció la pelinaranja con suavidad mientras tomaba el rostro de su amiga con lentitud. La aludida pudo ver los ojos de Athena, aquellos hermosos orbes azules que la miraban llena de ¿ternura? No, era más que eso.

-Athe… -no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, porque los labios de su amiga se aplastaron con los suyos. Abrió los ojos par a par, de pronto los cerró cuando correspondió el beso.

Lo mucho que le gustó a la abogada fue al sentir lo suaves que eran los labios de su amiga, tanto que le parecía difícil en continuar con el beso pero al ver que Juniper gustosamente le correspondía, decidió proceder.

El beso tímido e inocente de pronto se convirtió en uno pasional e intenso, ambas chicas se abrazaban mientras sus lenguas exploraban el sabor de sus bocas. El aire comenzó a faltar, así que a regañadientes se separaron.

Ninguna de las dos hablaron después de lo que hicieron, tan sólo se miraban a los ojos y disfrutaban de este silencio que resultó ser agradable.

Tomando sus manos, Athena y Juniper se besaron nuevamente, esta vez, con más suavidad y ternura.

-Te amo… -pronunciaron ambas para besarse nuevamente.

La noche de amargura y dolor, de pronto, se transformó en un día para recordar: el beso nocturno y el amor que ambas chicas finalmente han logrado declarar.

 **·::·::·FIN·::·::·**


End file.
